Everything is another normal
by Katjeschatje
Summary: The story is after the series. Eva returned to earth, to her normal school to say goodbye and pack all of her stuff. How will people react to her being a race-champion? And how is she gonna cope with never seeing Jordan again?


Hey everyone, this is my first Oban Star Racers fanfic. I really like Oban Star Racers, but it's so long ago I watched it. So maybe this is crap!

The story is after the series. Eva returned to earth, to her normal school to say goodbye and pack all of her stuff. How will people react to her being a race-champion? And how is she gonna cope with never seeing Jordan again.

'thoughts'

I don't own Oban Star Racers.

Eva Wei is back on earth. She's giving Don Wei a second change. Now she's on her way to her old school.

'What should I do, I'll see the headmistress again! I don't want to, but I have to.' "Woah!" Eva was almost hit by a car. The driver grinned. "Watch where you're going little missy! Women… not good for driving." With that he got Eva angry. "Hé, I'm the winner of the biggest race in the universe, you big jerk!" He didn't hear her, he was already too far.

"Pfff, that was stupid!" Eva noticed she was almost there. Her dad had to be already there, otherwise… No, she didn't want to know what happened when he was not there yet.

She parked her rocketseat close to the gate. She saw something she never wanted to see again. Those iron fences with sharp edges. She shivered. She walked to the gate and there the were. The security people. She was brought to the office of the headmistress.

The headmistress was sitting on a chair with a stern look on her face. "Where were you, miss Wei? You were gone for 3 months! What did you in those months? Why are you back now? Anyway, we have to call your father. He called for you when you were gone!"

'Don Wei called for her? Her father called for her? Impossible. But if the headmistress said so…' "I'll answer one question at a time! But one thing. My father is gonna arrive in few hours here. So you don't have to call him. I went to my father, who, as you know, owns a big racing team. He didn't know it was me and I was to shocked he didn't recognized me, so I called myself Molly. I became a mechanic at his company."

"Shortly after that, he heard he had to do a race far bigger than the ones he did before. It was the great race of Oban. We had some trouble getting to the spaceship and I helped them. So by accident, I got on the spaceship too. I went to Alwas with the team. There we met Satis. What I call our team is my father, Don Wei, a racer, Rick Thunderbolt, a shooter, Jordan C. Wilde and two mechanics, Koji and Stan. I was not really a part of the team back then."

"In the first race, Rick got injured and they needed another pilot. I wanted to be that pilot, but Don Wei thought a girl shouldn't race. First, he tried to let Jordan fly, but that was a big mistake. Second, he tried it himself. That didn't work either. They were about to give up, when I decided to do it on my own. I was to little for the pedals of the Whizzing Arrow II, so I installed my rocketseat. The rocketseat made the Arrow I very unstable, but we fixed it. I won the first race, but my father was still angry, because he said we won embarrassing."

"After a few races, Rick seemed to be healed, so he could race again. Soon, I knew something was wrong with him. So I followed him to the race. His nerves weren't working properly. I had to help him with steering. We still won the race. After a few more races, we could finally go to Oban. There something was really wrong. We, Jordan and I, discovered what the real reward is for winning the Great Race of Oban. We first thought it was any wish your desired, but now we learned that was not it. If you were to win the Great Race of Oban, you would be the next Avatar!"

"But the problem was, someone, we didn't who, someone who was not in the race, tried to be the next avatar. He was very skilled in magical things. We discovered that he was the one to let my mother crash. And not only her, also Rick and later Aikka. Aikka is by the way a beautiful prince from Nourasia. We won the race of Oban, but I wanted to rescue Aikka first, before the ceremony of becoming the avatar. That was a wrong thought. The Avatar only lasts 1000 years. After that, he will die and all of Oban and the universe with him."

"We got to temple and the bad person after the might of the avatar almost became avatar through me. But then, Jordan jumped to the pyramid and became the new avatar. He rescued all of the world. He even said he loved me. But because he was the avatar, he couldn't be in a relationship with me. Prince Aikka was still alive, like many others. After that we went back to earth… without Jordan."

Tears dropped on her knees. God, she missed Jordan so much. She also missed Aikka, but she knew she could see him again. Jordan was another thing. She would never see him again. She gulped.

"As for why I am back now, I'm gonna live with my father again. I have to collect all of my stuff that was left behind."

Someone knocked at the door. "Headmistress, Mister Wei is here to see you. Can he come in?"

The headmistress swallowed, after hearing such an amazing and emotional story. "Yes, off course, let him come in."

Don Wei stepped inside and was about to speak, when the headmistress cut him off. "I have heard the story from your daughter. I fully understand. Do as you wish mister Wei. Please follow young miss Wei to her room."

Don Wei seemed happy that he had nothing to explain. He smiled and said to Eva: "Eva, we're gonna live a new life now."

**(here happens a lot, Eva has a new life, school, everything, she's still sad about Jordan, but something's gonna happen)**

Eva Wei was happy. The day before this day, someone from Nourasia had come to tell them Eva was invited for the party of the birthday of Prince Aikka. And today, She would leave for Nourasia. They had packed everything they needed. Eva had bought Aikka a birthday present. It was a glass with the earth engraved. She knew it was something simple, but she couldn't afford more.

She walked to the place where the spaceship would come. Don Wei walked her to that place. They said their goodbyes and good lucks. Now there was something. A huge stone was flying in the air. She was transported into the spaceship. She waved her father goodbye and then, she was in the spaceship.

She was on her own now. She was the only human here, probably. A royal guard approached her. "Welcome miss Wei. Welcome on our ship. We will be on Nourasia in 30 minutes. Please have something to drink or to eat. You may do as you wish on this ship. This was requested by highness prince Aikka."

She gulped. They were so polite to her. "O-okay. May I have a-a… What do you have for drinks?" She realized that she knew nothing of what they drank on Nourasia.

"We have Tu-oge, Tai-su and off course, cola. Yes, my prince knew you didn't know what we have for drinks and food. He asked us to investigate on cola, because you had said to him you liked it. We tracked a truck full of that stuff and took it to Nourasia."

Eva blinked. "If that's the case, I think I want cola…" Woah, Aikka did a lot for her.

She was escorted to a huge lounge where she got the cola. When her glass empty, they were about to arrive on Nourasia. They landed on a big plateau. She didn't have time to get used to her environment.

She gave it a quick look. There were many strange plants, they were purple. Soon they entered a huge building. It was made of stone. They entered a huge hall. She was immediately escorted to a room. It was, they said, the private room of prince Aikka.

They knocked on the door. One guard said: "Your highness, prince Aikka. We have arrived with the girl. Would you like to see her now?" She almost shrieked when she heard his voice. It was still the same as back then. "Yes, let her come in. Please leave after that."

She came in. She was nervous. He was dressed in only a pair of pants. (has a nosebleed at the idea) 'Oh, my, god!! He looks hot!' (duh, it's Aikka!) "I'm sorry, I'm not dressed properly yet. I have a request." He fell to his knees. "Would you like to marry me?" (you didn't expect that, did you?)

Eva blinked. This was a surprise. (actually this was not the way I wanted this story, but mja, I had to do something exciting right?) "This.. is very sudden..." She thought of Jordan. If she did accept his proposal, she would betray him, right? No, she couldn't marry or love Jordan anyway. He wanted her to be happy. And she now knew she would be happy with Aikka. She would say yes.

"I would accept it if you see no. I know of your love for that human, or now the avatar, Jordan. But I had to ask. I understand it." He turned his head away. She saw a tear dropping on the floor.

"No! I had to think about it. I accept your proposal. (aww cute!!) Please don't cry!"

Aikka looked at her. "You're sure?" "Off course I'm sure." She hugged him. "Thank you!"

She gave him her present and he was very happy with it. They had a big party and after that party they slept together in one bed. (NO, you perverts!! Not that way!!!)

The following morning they went to earth. Eva told Don Wei about their wedding. He was very happy for them.

One month later was the wedding, on Nourasia. From earth were only Rick Thunderbolt, Stan, Koji and Don Wei. They had a beautiful night. (Now, here you have it, perverts, your way of sleeping together)

**END**

That was good! I actually liked it. I enjoyed to write it. Please R&R&Vote on my poll. So if you think, this is a good story from Oban Star racers, you can vote for another story of Oban Star Racers from me. You can give two of your choices. Please vote!

Katjeschatje


End file.
